Were the World Mine
by moriartyhasthephonebox
Summary: Bering and Wells. They've got a ping put in the middle of nowhere- a town is falling head over heels in love with people they've hated, never spoken to... And for some, people who actually love them. Helyka, pre- season two finale, No spoilers.
1. A Ping

**Were the World Mine**

**A/N: So I'm not putting this in the crossover section because I'm not using any of the characters from the romantic musical fantasy film. :') Timmy and Jonny, guys!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. That includes Warehouse 13 and Were the World Mine. (I wish I did, though!)**

* * *

_My ear should catch your voice, my eye your eye;_

_My tongue should catch your tongue's sweet melody_

_Were the world mine..._

* * *

WE'VE GOT A PING!" Claudia yelled excitedly from the office as Helena and Myka ran in. Pete limped in soon after. It had been two weeks since their last case and two weeks since Pete had sprained his ankle.

Then Artie spoke. They hadn't even seen him. "No, Pete, you can't go."

"Wha- what? I didn't even-"

"Vanessa said no physical activity for the next 3 weeks. We don't want it getting worse. So I'm sending Myka and Agent Wells on this one."

Helena risked a glance at the other woman. HG was no psychologist, but she could tell Myka was nervously excited about this. Helena was as well, but that was just because she'd finally go on one of her first cases. Right? It certainly wasn't the fact that she'd be with Myka for an extended amount of time. That it'd finally be just the two of them, right? Of course not...  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Artie shoving a folder in her hands. "You'll be flying to Enville, Iowa immediately." In the middle of nowhere, basically.

"Aw no fair. Artie..." Pete followed Artie out, leaving the two women alone. Well, nearly, since Claudia was doing something on the computer.

"Helena, are you okay?"

"What? Yes, I'm fine, darling." Helena reassured the concerned woman on front of her. "Just..."

Myka raised her eyebrows. "Just what?"

"What are we dealing with?" She hadn't paid any attention to Artie...

Myka let an amused smile grace her features as she punched the code in for the umbilical. "Uhm, we've got a whole town that's in- well, in love. You know. Neighbors suddenly getting married, people who before, hardly gave each other the time of day..."

"Ah... Well that's... Interesting. Shall we go pack up?"

By this time they were already at the door leading outside.

"I'll drive." Myka grinned at her.

"Yes, you drive," Helena cautiously got in and buckled herself in, "I don't think I'll ever appreciate these... Metal deathtraps."

"At least we're not flying."

"Don't remind me, darling. The only reason I'll be able to take on that is because I know you'll be next to me." She patted the other woman's hand and smiled as Myka bit her lip and turned the ignition key.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After surpassing airport security and ignoring the odd looks (HG's name and their "prop ray guns"), they prepared to board.

"Myka..."

"Come on, Helena, it's okay. Here, you can hold my hand." She said it, holding out her hand, almost letting her slight amusement win out over concern.

Helena couldn't help but beam at the prospect. Or beaming at Myka, for that matter. Instead of taking the long-fingered hand outstretched toward her, Helena took a deep breath, a few long moments, and stepped onto the plane. That was the easy part, Helena realized she'd have to actually trust that this heavy thing would stay in the air and buckle herself in...

Once finally buckled and settled, she was having second thoughts. "Helena. Helena. Helena, calm down. I swear to you that it's perfectly safe and within the laws of physics. Okay? Just pretend you're on a train, you can't even see out the window and I promise I won't open it."

"But-"

"Okay?"

It was hard to say no with those green eyes staring into her own and Helena acquiesced. "Okay. But when it takes off..."

"Yeah?"

"Could you hold my hand?" She finished sheepishly.

It was then that the plane started moving and Myka said nothing, allowing the careful way she entwined their hands to answer.

35,000 feet in the air and their hands were still clasped together. Helena smiled to herself as she looked at the beautiful woman asleep on her shoulder. It was amazing. And when Helena moved to release her hand from Myka's grip (purely out of fascination, why would she ever not want to hold her hand?) she would only feel the woman's grip tighten. The plane must have crashed hours ago because this was most certainly heaven.

"What are you smiling about?" It took every ounce of strength not to jolt. She hadn't even heard or felt Myka stir.

"Uhm, nothing, darling. I was just uhm. I was just proud of my success on boarding this plane is all. How was your erm, nap?"

What? The brilliant H.G. Wells, stuttering? Almost at a loss for words? Absurd. Never had anyone had that effect. To be fair, Myka wasn't just anyone. "Mmm. I slept well," she replied, snuggling her head further into Helena's neck. "Probably because of my wonderful pillow." She laughed, her warm breath making her pillow's heart rate spike. Helena drew a long, deep breath.  
Calm down, there's no way she can't feel your heart beat...

"Uh, yeah. Thanks, darling." She tried a laugh. It cut out as she felt Myka smile and pull back to speak again. "Probably not enough thou-"

"Hello, this is your pilot speaking," Helena rolled her eyes, having listened to these for the past twenty minutes. "We will be landing in Enville right about... Now."The plane started shuddering as they lost altitude. "Sorry about that, folks. I'll do my best..."

Before H.G. could really get scared or protest, Myka slid her arm around her and grabbed the other hand not already in her grasp. As if Helena would resist, anyway...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So. When did you two meet?" They were questioning one of the many couples.

"Ohh... I've known him since we were three. Funny, I used to think I hated him, but really I know now that it was love."

"We don't ever want to be apart."

This particular couple had been enemies since time began, according to one of the unaffected but disapproving persons. The two men had been rivals, going to opposing high schools, fighting over girls, the whole package. So what would make them suddenly go crazy in love?

"Yes. The course of true love never did run smooth." The first guy, Kevin dreamily murmured. "And you two?"

Myka looked to Helena, away in her own world, wondering how she wanted to play this. She gave her a gentle elbow.  
"Oh! Um, we're not uh, together."

"The course of true love never did run smooth," Kevin repeated as his husband, Mark gazed dreamily at him.

"Yeah... So um, have you come into possession of anything recently? Packages, letters, anything?"

"His heart."

She almost rolled her eyes. "Okay, it was nice to meet you. We've got to go." Myka and Helena left.

"So?"

Helena just stared back at her. "So what?"

"So what do you think it could be?" They strolled back to the car.

"No idea."

"Hmm. Well I'm going to go get some Twizzlers. Are you going to come or-"

"I'll stay in the car."

"Are you sure? Want anything?" she called over her shoulder as she walked away.

"Just come back!" Helena shouted after her, smiling.

"Not together, my ass..." she heard Mark mutter with a wink as he and Kevin walked past. God... She jumped in the car before he could continue with that.

Well. Now she was left to her own devices, there in the car.  
Last night...

_They had gotten in late and realized they only had one bed in the small room since the hotel had already sold their other, bigger, multiple bed room. This town... Goodness... They were both tired and neither said a word but instead slipped into opposite sides of the bed and fell asleep without second thoughts._

_Imagine Helena's pleasant surprise waking with Myka's arm draped over her midsection and her head mimicking their earlier position on the plane. There was no getting up without waking her up; Myka's grip only tightened. Again, like the plane ride. Except this time, Helena wanted to get up. Or at least tug the blankets off. It was bloody hot in the room and Myka wasn't helping by gripping the blanket so damn tightly. So it was one of two fates: wake up and lose physical contact with this amazing woman, or die and melt into a small puddle under the thick comforter. But she didn't have to choose as the Farnsworth rang suddenly and loudly from some indiscernible location under the bed. Myka's coat? Her coat... Was under the bed? No, why would-_

_"Are you gonna get that or do you want me to?" came the sudden, hot breathed question at her neck._

_"Well darling, you don't exactly have me in a position to get up..."_

_It continued ringing."Fine, I'll get it. You can use the shower while I do, if you'd like," Myka suggested, getting up, completely unfazed (or so it seemed) by how close they had been seconds ago. Helena got up to comply as Myka opened the Farnsworth._

"Rachel, PLEASE! Just give me a chance, sweetie! The course of true love never did run smooth!" Some poor girl was crying outside another's while the girl inside furiously closed the blinds, snapping Helena out of the reverie as Myka approached the car, glancing at the girl. Helena got out before Myka could say anything.

"Oh no..."

"Myka." Helena slammed the door shut.

"What?" She raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"The course of true love never did run smooth..." A look of realization crossed Myka's features as they said together,

"Love-in-idleness."


	2. Slammin'

**A/N: hey guys. Wow. I honestly didn't expect too many readers. Thanks for reading. And the stuff Myka says; that's all Elizabethan and whatnot is from A Midsummer Night's Dream, Act 3 Scene 2. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Are you telling me you're looking for a PANSY?" Artie seemed flabbergasted at the idea.

"Yes, in A Midsummer Night's Dream a pansy accidentally shot by Cupid has the power to make people fall head over heels in lo-"

"Yes, yes I'm well aware of the story, Wells. So you think someone could be running around with this flower that can make anyone fall in love with anyone upon sight?"

"Yes." Bering and Wells said exasperatedly. "The only question is, what are we supposed to do about it?"

"Hmmm. Just find it and I'll find out if there is something to do other than neutralize it." He hung up, but they heard Claudia's rushed "Wait, Artie-" They looked at each other and simply shrugged. Then they counted down the seconds until Claudia called them.  
3, 2, 1... "Hello, Claudia." "Hey Claude."

"Hey, you two. I just- wait, are you in town?"

"Yeah, we're in the car-"

"Oh. I was hoping you weren't in the hotel too much... Anyway, I just wanted to say, be careful out there... or don't, we want you coming back and possibly married, so don't be too careful." She winked at them. Myka rolled her eyes and Helena was thrust into deeper thoughts. _If the opportunity presented itself, would I let her stay under its effects? If I could make her fall as deeply in love with me as I am with her, would I? _And the answer was_ no, of course not. Right?_

It wouldn't be the right thing to do and H.G. Wells was all about good deeds now. She came out of the Bronze Sector a changed woman. And that's when she noticed the silence. And intense green eyes staring. "I'm sorry... I'm all caught up in the case and I wasn't paying attention..."  
Claudia did her best to cover up her snicker ("hahahaerm-ack-ack. I've um, ahem, I've got a really bad-heh-bad cough erhmmm. Excuse me...") while Myka turned to her, concerned.

"Helena- Helena are you alright?"

"Darling I'm fine."

She almost laughed. She could see right through H.G. and that façade she always put up.

"Helena. I know you. Too well. And I know-"

"Cough, cough said the uncomfortable teenager who sees this undeniable lo-" Myka slammed the Farnsworth shut on Claudia's smug face before she had a chance to finish.

She continued. "And I know something has been up with you. Sweetie, please tell me."

"Myka, I assure you, there's nothin-"

"Helena Georgina Wells. You've been spacing out since we've gotten this case and- Just, you know you can say anything to me, right? I mean, it's not like we haven't shared details with each other..."

All she said in return was, "We should really find the artifact." And Myka knew she didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Fine. So. The first couple married was..." she opened her email and the attachments Claudia sent her.

"They wouldn't be the first married," Helena blurted out as Myka gave her a questioning look.

"And why not?"

"Because only the madly affected couples got married so quickly. And the person would have a guilty conscience."

"A guilty conscience?"

"Yes. A sort of 'I can't take advantage of you like this' type. At least I hope so."

"You hope?"

"Myka. We'd be looking through hundreds of people. Let's find the ones left out. It's a much quicker process of elimination. Look, if it doesn't work, we can do it your way. Alright, darling?" She looked intently at Myka, hand on her shoulder, to show her she meant it. Really meant it.

That was the last moment. Before everything changed.

They had been sitting in the car, doors open (it was still really inappropriately hot and the air conditioning refused to work). Helena had been concentrating on the way green eyes stared into her own black ones and Myka had been concentrated on the way dark eyes stared deliberately into her own light ones.

Then a burst of liquid or some sort of watery substance came over Helena's shoulder, hitting Myka directly in the eyes.

"Oh- ow, ow, ow, H.G.! My-my eyes… I can't see…" it was true. She couldn't. But there was something else, a tingling, it started in her eyes and stemmed to the points where Helena's finger now touched her face, oh so very gently. Was that always there? Right about now it sure seemed like it.

"Myka are you-?"

She rubbed her eyes-"I'm fine, just-"and opened them.

_I never… never realized just how beautiful Helena is. Okay that was a lie, I have. But now, I want to _do _something about it. I love her. I always have. _

"Helena."

"Yes darling? Is there something you need? Just say the word and-"

"Oh Helena, to what, my love, shall I compare thine eyne? Crystal is muddy. Oh how ripe in show thy lips, those kissing cherries, tempting grow! Oh, let me kiss this princess of pure white, this seal of bliss!"

Oh no. that was- "The flower. Myka are you okay?"

She smiled up at her, "I am now."

"Alright. Good." She could just make out the back of who she assumed to be the one who caused all this. He was, after all, the only one running. "Stay here, darling." H.G. scrambled out of the car and after the guy with everything she had.

"Helena! My love! Wait!" Myka took off after the British agent, who was already too far to hear her plea.

Said Agent ran hotly on the man's heels, dodging newsstands and whatever else he could throw down to block her path. Her pursuit wasn't pointless as she soon caught up to him, slamming into his back at his abrupt stop at a crosswalk. They slammed onto the floor past the car that slammed on its brakes as Myka slammed into Helena's back, breathless. There was a lot of slamming going on.

"Helena-"she panted after sprinting- "my love you forgot your Tesla." They were all sprawled on the asphalt, the car had driven away and around them, and no one had so much as a scratch. Well, save the guy H.G. practically tackled. She stood up, grabbing his arm, intending to take the flower when Myka rushed to her side, smothering her with questions and checking to see if she had been hurt.

"Myka. Calm down. Job to do." She saw how her eyes dimmed slightly. So she amended her statement. "After we're done, I promise you can make sure I'm okay. Wait, are you alright?" Myka nodded her head and chastely kissed Helena on the cheek before saying,

"Go get 'em, tiger."

Helena, not understanding the reference, nodded and turned back to the man. "I'm going to have to take that from you, I'm afraid." She slowly reached for the potent flower, much to his confusion. "Don't worry. As you can see I only want the flower. It's not my job to arrest you. Although this is probably one of the less dangerous artifacts I've collected…" She trailed off as she realized all their baggies were back at the hotel.

Bollocks. Why did Myka have to be so distracting?

She glanced at the woman next to her, eyes gazing and mind definitely not in the right place.

She can't help it, Helena decides.

Helena was the one to call Artie. As much as he distrusted her, she _was_ the only agent in her right mind.

"Myka did you bag the- oh. Hello H.G. What happened to Myka?"

H.G. now, is it? Well.

"She's- she's a bit-" Myka wrapped her arms around the shorter agent, kissing her abruptly on the lips and effectively cutting off her sentence.

"Whoa, Myka, H.G... When did that ah, happen? Oh... It was the flowe-"

Myka briefly detached herself and spoke loudly into the Farnsworth. "Artie! Artie. Artie, have I ever told you how much I LOVE this woman? I love her so, so much. She's perfect. And look at that face. And god that accent. I LOVE her. She's brilliant."

"Oh stop it darling. I'm not brilliant."

"Yes you are. Why would you say that? You're BRILLIANT."

"Ahem." They looked at him expectantly. "H.G." She cringed, waiting for the lecture she knew was coming. He opened his mouth then closed it then opened it again. "Have you neutralized the artifact?"  
She nearly breathed a sigh of relief. Then she realized he wanted an answer. She chose her words carefully.

"Mmm it seems that in all the rush this morning, we may have left our neutralizing bags in the hotel..."

"You WHAT?"

"Ah, we were in a bit of a rush this morning and I kind of forgot-"

"You. FORGOT?"

"Artie, I'm sorry. We're on our way if that helps. We'll call you when we neutralize it."

"Fine."


	3. One Troth

**A/N: Sooooooooo sorry for the delay. School started and you know how that goes. Hope you enjoy this installment. Acts and scenes for the Shakespearian quotes at the bottom. Thanks for following! **

Arriving at the hotel, Myka wouldn't calm down. Hell, H.G. was surprised they didn't crash onto the side of the road, what with the taller agent all over her. Quite literally. Enamoured!Myka had no boundaries. It was actually kind of frightening, actually. Even more frightening though, was the fact that Helena had to drive. She drove. A car. And the flower.

Oh dear that flower.

It was nearly impossible, driving. Keeping that blasted flower away from her, avoiding the warm spritzes of love potion going her way. She had to hold it of course, since Myka seemed to have few goals besides getting some of that potion in H.G.'s eyes and showing how much and how dearly she _loved_ the Brit.

Arriving at the hotel.

Their arrival was quite surprisingly met by Pete, leaning the door to their room. He'd only been there for seconds and he was wondering why they had to get a room at such a sleazy motel. An empty one, too. It was right out of a horror movie.

"Pete?" Helena spoke first, not preoccupied with ogling herself the way Myka was. "Uh, hey you guys." He looked at them uncertainly. From what Artie told him when he was on the plane over to check up on them, it was pretty bad. But he was receiving no such vibes. Well, these two always gave him vibes. So nothing over the top.

"Pete. Pete! You were right, you were so right. Helena is just so-" "Yeah, hey Mykes why don't we keep that to ourselves for now, huh?" he ran a hand through his short hair nervously. He avoided H.G.'s inquiring gaze and continued with his purpose. "Um Artie was sending me over here anyway when you called him about Myka's… problem so he called me on the plane to… warn me. Well not warn me, I mean-"

"Okay. Yes, Pete. Got it. Now, we've got to neutralize this thing and see what happens. Have you a bag with you?"

"Uh… yeah. Yeah sure. Just uh..." he pulled one from his pocket and handed it over. He couldn't help but watch Myka watching Helena. It would've been sweet, actually, had they not been in the predicament they were.

"Everyone ready?"

"Ready for what? What are you doing with that flower? Helena… no! It's too pretty." Pete looked at Myka as if he couldn't comprehend that she had a concept of 'pretty'.

"It's too pretty… yeah okay, darling." She dropped the flower into the bag, eliciting a fury of sparks from the bag. Helena looked quickly and carefully at Myka expecting an "oh my god, what happened?'" or a "Helena?" but instead Myka met her eyes and grinned. _Grinned. _Flirtatiously. She crossed the space between them and threw her arms around the shorter woman's neck, pulling her into a deliberate kiss. Pete gawked and Myka started giggling. "I will never understand you, my love. Why you would do that to a flower is beyond me… why did it spark? What did you do to it?" The _oh, damn it _look was on both sober agents' faces, followed by two "I'm sorry," albeit meant for different people. "I'm sorry Myka, I can't do this." "I'm sorry HG, we'll find a way."

"But Helena…" "That's okay Pete. Myka, you're not in your right mind. This can't happen until you are." She moved her attention from the disappointed, pouting, green-eyed person in front of her to the tall, dark, square-jawed agent.

"Well, what are we going to do now? Wait? I've got to get this one to bed…" Pete couldn't help it. With the current situation and his general lack of restraint, he gave HG that look. The kind-of-smirking-but-trying-not-to-because-this-is a-serious-situation-so-it's-more-of-an-awkward-smile look that tried to say, 'I'm sorry. Don't hurt me please.'

"Bollocks. Really, Pete? Do you really think I can't be professional about helping my inebriated colleague and friend whom I simply happen to have feelings for?"

Myka's heart leapt at this, "You feel it too!"

"Not now, darling." Helena turned back to Pete.

He forgot to speak for a second, "No no no, it's not that HG, it's just- uh-"

"Know what? Don't worry about it, Peter."

"Are you sure HG?"

"Pete."

He sighed and gave the two a last look before going into the deserted lobby and getting his own room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

"Myka what are you doing?" Helena had just snuggled into the most comfortable position she possibly could on the small love seat she would be sleeping on, to avoid the bed they previously, platonically, shared. But that didn't stop Myka. She had lowered herself onto the Brit, just as she closed her eyes to let sleep come.

"What does it look like I'm doing, love? One turf shall serve as a pillow for us both; one heart, one bed, two bosoms, and one troth."

"No… I'm sorry darling. For my sake, dear, lie further off. That is why I'm over here." She nudged her shoulders carefully back, as to be forceful but not rough.

"Oh take the sense, sweet, of my innocence! Love takes the meaning in love's conference. I mean that my heart unto yours is knit, so that but one heart we can make of it; two bosoms interchained with an oath. Then by your side no bed-room me deny, for lying so, Helena, I do not lie."

"Oh… now curse my manners and my pride if I meant to say you lie. But, gentle friend, for love and courtesy, lie further off in human modesty. So far be distant and goodnight, darling." Myka narrowed her eyes, and stepped forward, unrelenting, when the Farnsworth rang. Next door. She jumped up and rolled her eyes, despite being grateful for the timely interruption. "Bloody hell. PETE!"

They heard him speaking next door and Myka went to take Helena's previous seat while HG paced, listening in.

"_What do you want, Artie?" _Why was he calling again? At this hour?

"_Oh good, Pete, you're awake. Listen, I-"_

"_Well yeah I'm awake. I wasn't before. Do you know how loud the ring is? Seriously… You woke up HG." _The next part came through the wall clearly, "Sorry HG!" Another eye roll.

"_Pete, we-" _

"_Claudia," she interjected. _

"_Fine, _Claudia _found out the remedy for the flower. I'll assume you tried neutralizing it and nothing happened?"_

"_Yeah, it just sparked and Mykes tried kissing HG again." _

"_Hm. Yeah Claudia's-"_

"_I'm gonna text you the info for the little sucker. Then call us back when you've retrieved it. Hey, HG, I'll send it to you too." _Helena smiled, these agents knew her too well.

"Thank you Claudia!" She wondered how many people they'd woken up. Likely not many. It was somewhat empty when they'd arrived. Most people were probably with their lovers, she smirked.

Not too long after, her mobile buzzed, Pete knocked on the door, and Myka had successfully attached herself around Helena's midriff, like a child not wanting their parent to go to work.

"I'm coming, Pete! Hold on a sec-"

"Awww HG! I don't need to know that." His proud smirk was felt through the door, just like Helena's multiple imaginary hits. "Very funny, Lattimer."

"I thought he was funny," came the voice at her abdomen. "That was funny Pete!" She yelled through the door.

"Don't encourage him, darling."

"Oh and why not? Are you going to stop me?"

"As a matter of fact, no I'm not." Myka gave her best pout. "See you may think that works on me, but it will get you nowhere."

"Have I ever told you how amazing of a writer you are?"

"Flattery will get you nowhere either."

"Aw come on, you two. Seriously? We have a job to do, a Myka to fix." Pete's annoyed whine was heard, quite clearly.

"Oh. Right. Sorry, Pete." She stretched to open the door as Myka, again, wasn't granting her as much mobility as she'd like.

He stepped into the room, saw the slightly-taller Myka clinging to the slightly-shorter Helena, and bit back every joke he could have possibly made, and shrugged. "Let's get down to business. HG do you have the flower?" She moved across the room and retrieved it from the love seat she was going to sleep on earlier. "Right here, Agent Lattimer." She gave him a small smile. He took it and called Claudia on the Farnsworth. She picked up on the first ring.

"What up, Petester? Got that flower?" He held it up to the camera and she whistled. "That's definitely it. Nice. Where'd it come from? Who had it? How'd this guy _make _it? Wh-"

"Yeah sorry, Claude, I don't know. But we'll fill you in when we get back, 'kay? We've gotta go, go fix Myka-"

"Pete, you keep saying fix like she's broken. We're restoring her freewill, thank you very much." Helena interrupted.

"Ooooooh. Apply cold water to burned area, buddy. Go restore Myka. Fill me in later. Bye guys!"

"Bye Claude." "Goodbye Claudia." "Bye Claudia!" They were nearly in sync.

"Alright then. Where do we start our search for this 'Dian's bud'?"

**A/N: I hope you don't mind short updates… and sorry about making Pete such an airhead. I love him to bits too… *not a Pete hater* The parts about laying "further off in human modesty": Act 2, Scene 2. Thanks again for reading. :D**


	4. Dian's Bud

**A/N: Warning: elaborate conveniences up ahead. It's my story and I can do as I wish, okay? :3 **

**Act and scenes at the bottom. **

"Well if I were a Dian's bud, which I'm not, I think I'd…" They'd piled into the car and hadn't moved.

"The woods."

"What, Mykes?"

"Yeah we passed a thicket on our way- good job, darling. You're brilliant." Helena would have kissed her, might have. Oh, but there'd be plenty of time for pure, lucid, classic kissing later. They'd make Clark Gable jealous. Or at least that's what Helena would have thought, had she known who Clark Gable was. But anyway.

"It's up by the interstate, Pete." Helena had gotten in the backseat with Myka since neither was fit to drive. Finally Pete pulled them over into the clearing before the woods.

"So um I guess it would be best if we split up. HG take the Farnsworth and I'll go that way-" he pointed over to another small clearing that was more of a meadow than anything. "And you go the other way?" Now he pointed over in the opposite direction, towards a relatively small hill.

"Yes, that's alright. But what are we going to do about her?" Both agents looked uncertainly at Myka, sitting in the car, as innocent as she could be. She was childish, really. But so un-childish at the same time. It was really bizarre.

"Ummmm... Hey Myka?" Her head snapped up at the sound of her beloved.

"What is it, sweetheart?" it would be so much harder if she kept up with this.

"Well um, Pete and I need to go find something out there in the woods, and uh, I was hoping-"

"If I'd come along and help you?" She made to jump out of the SUV but Helena's voice stopped her.

"You need to stay in the car, darling. It's a solo mission." Hating the look on the green eyed agent's face, she vaguely wondered how someone could have such an effect. "But I'll have a surprise for you when you get back." Myka visibly brightened at this and the sober agents vowed to return soon, leaving her alone.

_No one seems to get it. I'm here, I'm in here, I just don't… I don't have the best control over myself. It's so weird. It used to be all fantasies and I wish I woulds. Now it's my frightening reality. How are others handling this? Everything's brighter, everyone's nicer, funnier, prettier. Helena's always been flawless but now she's… kind of in a spotlight. This doesn't feel like love anymore. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"'Where do we start our search for this "Dian's bud"?', he said."The Brit muttered this among other things as she burst through the brush in speed and determination worthy of a Coke Zero commercial. Myka was all she could think of now. Myka saved her. All along it was Myka saving her. Helping her see the beauty, the good, the very bad. She showed her that sometimes good people do bad things. And it didn't make _them _bad. Now it was her turn to return the favor, and there was one way to do it. More than anything, she needed her freewill back. What was a love worth if it wasn't true? Nothing.

Running up the hill, Helena sought to get the higher ground and spot the distinct white flower. Dian's bud they needed and Dian's bud they would receive. Had Helena not been so wrapped in her thoughts of Myka, she wouldn't have overlooked the patch of white at the bottom of the hill. Had she not been thinking of Myka, she wouldn't have tripped. But she was and she did precisely all those things. Her boot caught on a root, an upturned Mugwort, no less, and she… rolled (wellll it was more of a clambering, but hey) …. down… the… hill. She came to a stop, out cold.

_She moved to brush herself off, but her jacket and trousers were clean. How odd. And despite her fall, she didn't hurt. At all. Nonsense. She didn't have time to be worried about this. Every second hurt her counterpart more. She searched her immediate area and moved to start back up the hill, eyes cast down._

"_You do know what can happen, yes?" _

_Startled, Helena's head snapped up and her Tesla followed. The newcomer didn't flinch. She was a woman, in her 50's, though she had a timeless sort of look about her. Her fading red hair hung loosely at her shoulders. The gentle look in her eyes told Helena to listen and put the Tesla down. "No, I don't believe I do."_

"_There are two outcomes. She might wake up and love you, the way she does now. Or she may not. You might fight for her, you might not." _

"_I don't appreciate you writing out my future. Who are you? What do you know?" _This can't be happening.

_The woman chuckled and spoke again, "The wildest hath not such a heart as you. The story can be changed, Apollo flies and Daphne holds the chase; the dove pursues the griffin… some may say you cannot fight for love as men may do. But you aren't just any woman, are you, dear?"_

"_No. I write my own stories."_

"_Good. I suppose you'll need that." The woman pointed down to where Helena stood. The buds. _

"_Tick tock. Go get the girl." She smiled._

The world rushed around her as she came to. Helena had read about that kind of experience (Claudia made her read all seven Harry Potter books) but rather than think it over, she brushed herself off and scanned for the flower. She rested her hands back behind her and she felt the silkiness of the long thin petals. Turning around, she stared in awe a moment of the flower, the small plant that would change the course of love. She gently plucked the herb. And another. And another. Thinking ahead, she grabbed as many as she could; Myka wasn't the only one irrationally enamored. Ignoring the throbbing at her head and ankle, Helena started sprinting.

She had a girl to see about.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Myka. Myka." She had found her still sitting in the car, asleep. After Pete arrived and they received Claudia's conformation that it was indeed the flower, Helena decided it was time. She found herself crying and ignoring Pete's tentative queries and attempts at comfort while she shook Myka awake.

Myka woke up. "What is that smell?"

"You're smelling tears," Helena smiled sadly. "Tears and thwarted love" (really it was just their concoction). She laughed bitterly. "It's time, darling."

Myka grabbed the shorter Agent's shirt; clinging to the woman she loved, pulling her ever closer. "Remember this. Remember me." _Even in this hazy, heavenly state, I know it's changed. That it must change. Goodbye, courage._

"I won't remember anything else."

A tear slid down her cheek. "Do it."

Helena leaned down and applied the remedy as Myka's eyelids fluttered shut at the liquid, her hand trembling.

She kissed her eyelid. "Be as thou wast wont to be,"

She kissed the other. "See as thou wast wont to see."

_I'm definitely shaking…_

**A/N: I LIED. :D I used a character, forgive me. I used Ms. Tebbit, I couldn't help myself. I'm evillllllllll forgive me for making this all so short… I think I'll rewrite this whole thing someday. :D Okay, what Ms. Tebbit (the mysterious woman in the adrenalized hyperreality bit) said: Act 2, Scene 1. Helena: Act 4, Scene 1. She also makes a reference to the Tale of Despereaux (an awesome book, by the way) and Imagine Me and You. I can't help myself with the references, I'm sorry. I've tried to keep it to one per chapter tops. Thank you all for reading and staying with me. ****** I plan on writing two endings, one angsty, one happy. The angst will come first**** then the happy as relief. ;)**


	5. Sorry!

**A/N: okay i hate when you see a fic has updated but no! it's an author's note just as much as anyone but i wanted to let you guys that are following it know i haven't forgotten about it. i'm almost done with the angst ending (as well as the fluff), and i'm probably going to rewrite it sometime in the near future. sorry for the wait. :/**


End file.
